The present invention relates generally to programmable computer systems, and more specifically to computer-implemented methods, computer systems and computer program products configured and arranged to limit computing device functionality using activating signals that are capacitively coupled from a touch-point through a human body to the computing device.
Mobile computing devices are hand-held devices that have the hardware and software required to execute typical desktop and web-based applications. Mobile computing devices have similar hardware and software components as those used in personal computers (PCs), such as processors, random memory and storage, Wi-Fi, and a base operating system (OS). However, they differ from PCs in that they are built specifically for mobile architectures and to enable portability. Among the common examples of mobile computing devices include tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, smartwatches, or smartphones, each of which includes a built-in processor, memory and OS that are capable of executing a wide variety of computer software application programs. Because of their mobility, mobile computing devices make computing power and connectivity available to users in virtually any environment. Accordingly, mobile computing devices are now present in any environment where users are present.